A Legend Reborn
by El Mexican
Summary: My first publication overall and of a long series that I hope will be successful. Siegfried stars as the main character and is in the woods when things go bad. I hope you guys like this as much as I liked writing it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A bird chirps, the trees lean back and forth as a heavy wind passes by, thunder roars in the distance, and in the middle of the wilderness sits Siegfried. He has long blond hair. He is wears silver armor and is covered by a light-brown cloak. To his left is his massive sword Requiem. In his hand is a letter which he reads out loud knowing no one can hear him. "High chance of a war." he reads. He puts the letter away and folds his arms. "I hope it's just a rumor."

Siegfried looks up at the sky, through the trees for a moment. A large thumping sound breaks the silence and Siegfried looks to the right. If memory served him right there was a road in that direction. Siegfried quickly gathers his things and walks in the direction of the road.

The sound grows louder and his eyes catch the sight of a bunch of cavalry moving to the left after coming to a fork. After watching for a few more seconds he figures they are all gone and walks out to the road and looks towards the direction they were headed. "Soldiers from the Imperial Army? What are they doing here?" asks Siegfried. His thoughts are soon lost as two more cavalry, probably stragglers, stop behind him. Siegfried turns and looks into the eyes of one of the soldiers. "Who are you?!" asks one soldier. "Are you a mercenary of Grandall?" asks the other. Both of them don't sound rather happy to see him. "Answer vermin!" screams a soldier pulling out his lance and putting it only a few inches away from Siegfried's face.

Siegfried becomes annoyed and unsheathes Requiem frightening the horses, making them jump and causing one of the soldiers to fall off his horse. "Damn you!" yells the fallen soldier rising to his feet and unsheathing his sword. As the soldiers begin to close in the ground beneath them begins to tremble. The horses neigh, the soldiers try to control their steeds while at the same time asking to each other "What the hell what that?!"

A tree begins to fall and Siegfried moves just in time, catching a glimpse of his attacker. A claw? The ground trembles again and this time the one of the soldiers yells run. Siegfried is left alone as the soldiers stagger off. The ground trembles once again before his enemy shows its face. A warrior in azure armor in one hand a demonic looking sword with an eye while the other hand is a claw. The warrior's eyes are bright red inside its helmet with a spike on the forehead part.

"What the hell?" says Siegfried stunned by the warrior's appearance. The warrior lifts his sword into the air with ease and swings it downward. Siegfried moves barely dodging the massive sword. As the sword slams onto the ground the warrior moves towards Siegfried and spins sword still in hand. "Die!" screams the warrior with a voice of something out worldly. Siegfried blocks the attack but is still pushed to the ground. "Such strength! What is he?" says Siegfried.

The warrior attacks two more times both times Siegfried dodges. "I have to get out of here or I'll be killed!" Even before he had said it Siegfried had started to run the warrior still in close pursuit. Siegfried runs until he reaches a dead end. Surrounded by steep cliffs on each side and in front the turns to see the azure warrior only a few feet away. The warrior pulls his sword back and goes to thrust Siegfried. Siegfried moves to block and waits for the attack but it never comes.

Siegfried looks up to see the warrior on his knees holding his head with his hand the sword on the ground. "Damn it!" screams the warrior before looking at Siegfried. "Your won't be so lucky next time!" With that the warrior grabs his sword and runs away. For a moment Siegfried stands there dumbfounded. "Okay what just happened here?" he asks himself and jumps when a female voice answers him. "You were attacked by Nightmare the azure knight." Siegfried looks around and spots a woman standing on top of the cliff to his right with a lance type weapon in her hands. "Who are you?" asks Siegfried while sheathing Requiem.

The woman jumps down from the cliff and lands next to Siegfried. "I'm Seong-Mina, but you can call me Mina if you like." replies the woman. Siegfried stares at her for a moment noticing the lacking of clothing. A pink top with a greenish pattern in the center that covers just her chest and pink kind of skirt guesses Siegfried. "Hey!" screams the woman hitting Siegfried in the head with the bottom part of her lance. "What was that for?" asks Siegfried. "Don't you know it's impolite to stare? How dare you?" replies Seong-Mina. "Sorry." says Siegfried rubbing his head.

A moment of silence passes before they talk again. "You should cover up more." says Siegfried and again hit in the head. "What? You should be thanking me for thinking of your indecency." explains Siegfried. "Fine! I'm leaving!" says Seong-Mina. She quickly passes him and begins to leave when she suddenly stops. "Hey are you a mercenary?" she asks. Siegfried looks at her for a moment. "Yeah. I'm Siegfried." he replies. "There is a town close by that needs help. It's being attacked by Imperial soldiers. I don't have any money on me but-" She stops to notice Siegfried's face had completely changed. He was in shock. "A town close by? Oh no! Then those soldier's were- Damn, I gotta go." With that Siegfried begins to dash passing swiftly by Seong-Mina and goes to the right. "Your hired." she says quietly then begins to walk in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_The sun was now covered by the clouds. Thunder and lightning were now looming over Siegfried as he arrives at the forest's edge which then steeps downward a little making a path that leads to a town, Siegfried's hometown, Fleetwood. A great dense cloud of black smoke rises from the town as another bolt lightning brightens the sky with its root like appearance. "Damn!" says Siegfried as the first drops of rain begin to fall._

"_Please be safe." he pleads and then begins to slide down the cliff. Rock and dirt brushes against his boots as he closes the distance between him and Fleetwood. He stops just in time to avoid hitting a broken wooden fence. Almost immediately he notices the voices of two rough men and the voice of an old man. "You people are insane! Haven't you killed enough yet?" says the elderly voice. One of the rough sounding men laughs. "Maybe if I kill you I will be." says the other man._

_Siegfried's listens as a sword is unsheathed and then makes his move. "Stop!" he orders as he jumps out Requiem unsheathed and leaps over the fence. Siegfried quickly recognizes the two soldiers as being the ones he met earlier. "It's him!" says one soldier. "Not you again!" says the other, drawing his sword. "So it's true. The Imperial Army has attacked this village." Siegfried raises the sword in front of him. "What's it too you. It's not like your going to live anyway. Get him!" Now the soldiers rush towards Siegfried. "You guys picked the wrong village to attack!" declares Siegfried and swings Requiem once. Both soldiers are blown back having been hit by the swords side. Siegfried shakes his head then moves over to the injured old man._

"_Are you alright?" he asks. "No… I'm not." says the man putting a hand to the deep wound on his waist. "Damn." says Siegfried brushing a hand through his hair. He feels the anger surge through him as he realizes that the man is not going to live. "Are you by any chance Siegfried?" Siegfried looks at he man's face and nods. "Yes, I'm back." Siegfried trembles knowing that everything might have been better if he had come back sooner. "Siegfried listen to me. You need to get out of here. The Imperial Army is still here and -" The old man is cut short as a dagger flies towards him and penetrates his throat._

_Siegfried looks towards the direction the dagger had come from and stares into the eyes of a man in black armor with a red trim. "Damn you! What the hell did you do that for?" says Siegfried rising to his feet. "He was gonna die soon. It was what was best for him." says the black soldier. Two soldiers appear from behind him and draw their swords. "Sir do you want us to fight him?" asks one soldier. "No you two go ahead and go back to the Dalkia. I'll take care of him myself." says the captain. "Yes sir." The soldiers leave afterwards and disappear into the distance. "Now let us begin our battle." says the captain drawing his sword. A double edged weapon with a blade that is 3 feet long. "My name is Albert. And you will now die by my sword."_

_Albert moves in quickly closing the distance between them and swings his sword. Siegfried dodges the blade by a hair and sweep kicks Albert. The black warrior falls to the ground, but quickly recovers. By the time Albert is back on his feet Siegfried is already charging at him. Siegfried's body press easily crushes Albert, pushing him back to the ground. Siegfried's then lifts his sword and tries to stab Albert, but he moves and Siegfried misses by an inch. Albert rises to his feet and then successfully kicks Siegfried. Siegfried takes a step back then spins to swing his sword. The blade slashes at Albert's armor leaving a scratch._

_Albert gets revenge as he dodges two more of Siegfried's attacks and slashes his leg. Siegfried stumbles and Albert swings again to deal the final blow. Siegfried ducks once then sees the opening he was searching for. "Die." says Siegfried as he tackles Albert knocking him off balance. He then slashes at Albert this time piercing his armor and leaving a gash in his body followed by a leap and vertical slash that cuts Albert right in half. Blood squirts out of the two halves making a pool of dark red crimson on the dirt. _

"_Is that all you got?" asks Siegfried knowing that Albert would not answer. Siegfried can feel the anger swelling up inside of him now. But it soon subsides as something moves. To his left, inside a building something had moved. "Survivors?" he asks himself. The building was most likely the church. Since it was the tallest and had more architectural design to it than the others it was the only thing it could be. Siegfried enters the destroyed church sheathing his sword at the door. The once beautiful church was now in ruins. What little light there was came only through the hole in the ceiling._

_Siegfried could feel that he was not alone. There are at least 4 people in the church. Two are kids, a teenager, and one wounded adult. As Siegfried moves closer to the center of the room a figure appears in the shadows to his left. "Who's there?" asks Siegfried his voice echoing through the church. There is a sound then like that of a girl whimpering. "I won't hurt you. The soldiers are gone now." says Siegfried. For a long moment everything is quiet. Then from the shadows a little girl appears._

"_Are you okay?" asks Siegfried extending a hand. The girl hesitates then moves closer to him. A new face. When Siegfried had left the town a few years ago she had not been around. The girl was dirty, the dress she wore, torn. "Are they really gone?" asks the girl. Siegfried nods. "Are there anymore people with you?" asks Siegfried. The girl nods. Siegfried smiles and looks around. He could see them in the shadows but they didn't seem to trust him._

"_I am Siegfried." his voice echoes through out the church. This time another person in the shadows moves. The wounded adult was a man about Siegfried's age. Siegfried instantly recognizes who he is. "Master, you are alright." Siegfried is overjoyed at the news. "Siegfried is that really you?" asks the man. "Yes Master, I've come back." replies Siegfried. "My how have you grown." Siegfried smiles more. "Everyone come out. Siegfried is back." says Olcadan._

_From the shadows two more people come out. A boy and a teenage girl. The boy is unfamiliar but the girl isn't. "Sophie." says Siegfried. Now enters Sophitia but Siegfried just calls her Sophie. Sophitia stares at Siegfried for a moment then walks up to him. "Siegfried." she says quietly. "You're all grown up Sophie." says Siegfried. Sophitia then hugs Siegfried. Sophitia is Siegfried's childhood friend although their age difference is a length of five years._

_One day Siegfried decided that he would travel the world and left Fleetwood. He had been 18 at the time. That journey had been five years long and now he was back. Sophitia had grown a lot since then. Yes indeed she had grown into a fine woman. To Siegfried, Sophitia is like the little sister he never had. In fact Fleetwood really isn't his home town. Olcadan had found him one day walking through the wilderness to the west. He was battered all over and had been running a fever. Just as Olcadan and Siegfried had spotted each other, Siegfried collapsed. For the next few years Siegfried trained with Olcadan and became and excellent fighter when it came to Zwheinder._

_It was in this town that he had met Sophitia. No one in the town knows where Siegfried is from and Siegfried himself can't remember much about his past before meeting Master Fang. "Are you all the survivors left in this town?" asks Siegfried. Sophitia nods looks down at the floor. Siegfried can feel the sadness enveloping her. "I have news from Grandall. It appears they are at war with Dalkia." says Siegfried. "The four gasp in horror. "But we are not a part of either country. Why us?" asks Sophitia. "I know what you mean. I can't understand it either?" replies Siegfried._

_The church becomes quiet. One more flash of thunder. One last stroke of lightning and it begins to rain. Water enters the church from the hole in the roof. Siegfried moves towards the door. "Where are you going?" asks Sophitia. Siegfried turns around. "I going to find those bastards and make sure they don't do harm to anyone again." declares Siegfried. "But its raining." says Master Fang. Thunder booms through out the church. Siegfried makes a heavy sigh. "At least spend the night here." says Sophitia. "It has been a long time since you two saw each other. Please stay." adds Master Fang._

_Siegfried looks down and shakes his head. "Fine I'll stay the night. But tomorrow I need to be going. I don't want them to escape." says Siegfried. The children jump in joy but are soon brought down by the roar of thunder. Sophitia gives off a smile while Master Fang nods his head. "In any case we should spend the night here. We are the last villagers of Fleetwood." Siegfried doesn't say anything._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The storm had not calmed since it began. In fact it only got worse. Siegfried sat on one of the church seats watching the others sleep. The darkness had now almost consumed them all if not for a fire in the middle of the group that circled it. The flame dances left and right then for a second stops in the center then again left and right.

Sophitia was closest to the fire and therefore he could see her better than anyone else. Olcadan sleeps next to the front door while the other kids sleep behind Sophitia. In the distance Siegfried could hear wolves howling out to each other. The rain had not stopped either. Then silence.

The rains stops, the wolves run, Siegfried moves for the door, and the door bursts open. The others wake up and look over to where Olcadan is. At the door Olcadan and Siegfried clash their swords against a something else. A female voice screams into the building and Siegfried is almost stunned at seeing Seong-Mina with her weapon up blocking both swords. "What the hell man?!" yells Seong-Mina. "Oh crap!" Siegfried jumps back sheathing his sword. Olcadan moves away keeping his guard up, sword still drawn. "What the hell is this? Nice welcoming committee!" Seong-Mina walks over to Siegfried and nearly punches him in the face. Siegfried dodges just in time. "And you? What the hell? I thought you'd be glad to see me!" Seong-Mina pulls back her fist.

"Seong-Mina! I'm sorry we thought you were somebody else." says Siegfried. "Like who you idiot?" asks Seong-Mina. Siegfried goes silent. "And who might you be?" asks Sophitia walking next to Siegfried. "I'm Seong-Mina. But you can call me Mina." replies Seong-Mina. "And how do you know Siegfried?" asks Olcadan. "I met him while he was fighting Nightmare, the Azure Knight." answers Seong-Mina. Sophitia and Olcadan look at each other. "Who?" asks Sophitia.

Seong-Mina feels as if she is hit by a brick in the head. "How in the world can you not know of Nightmare?! He is the unholy being that wields Soul Edge! The Azure Knight which has brought calamity to all! The warrior which can kill one thousand men in a single stroke!" Seong-Mina is now two inches from Sophitia's face. Sophitia blinks. "What? Soul Edge?" Seong-Mina draws back shaking her head. "Of course they don't know about it. This is the country. No one knows anything around here." Seong-Mina lifts her head to find that everyone in the room is looking at her. "Never mind what I just said. Can I crash here for the night?" says Sophitia. Siegfried looks at the others sees their confused looks then looks back at Seong-Mina nodding. "Okay then, good night." Seong-Mina walks past Sophitia and sits down in one of the dark corners of the room. Minutes later they hear the rain again and the wolves begin to howl.

When Siegfried awoke the next morning the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to rise. Seong-Mina was gone and so was Olcadan. Sophitia slept next to the two children. Siegfried grabs Requiem and moves towards the door. As he goes to open it the door swings open and in the doorway stand four soldiers. They are dressed in silver armor with red clothing. There are three cavalry and in front of the cavalry is a man dressed in scarlet armor. On his back is a massive sword sheathed in a black scabbard. Siegfried stares through the helmet and sees a set of blue eyes. "Siegfried its been a long time." says the giant knight. "Glen?" says Siegfried and the Knight nods. "Holy crap! Glen its good to see you!" Siegfried extends a hand and Glen shakes it with a firm grip.

"When I first saw this town I went haywire thinking of what had happened. It looks like a tornado passed here." says Glen. "It was Dalkia, Glen. They came and killed almost everyone. Sophitia, Olcadan, and two kids are the only survivors." says Siegfried. "Damn Dalkia." Glen replies with anger in his voice. "I'll rip them apart!" "Not before I do!" replies Siegfried.

Glen, born and raised in Fleetwood had gone to join the army one year before Siegfried left on his journey. Rivals through and through, they fought to be Sophitia's boyfriend. No one won in the end and they had a truce. Later Glen went into the army. Then Siegfried and Sophitia became the best of friends.

"We're here to escort the survivors back to the Grandall capital. There is a station wagon waiting for them outside. Olcadan is already in." says Glen. Siegfried nods and goes to wake the others. Sophitia is already up and waking the other two. "Grandall soldiers are outside and are taking you guys to the capital." explains Siegfried. "What about you?" asks Sophitia. "I'll be right behind you. I need to take care of some things first. I'll meet you there in a few days." answers Siegfried. Sophitia hesitates then nods. Siegfried kneels down and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me. Everything is going to be fine." says Siegfried reassuring Sophitia. Sophitia smiles blushing a little bit. "W-what makes you think I'm worrying about you. I'm worrying about these kids. Their families are dead. How are they going to survive." says Sophitia.

"You'll find a way. For now you just need to guy with them. Your in good hands. Glen is with them." says Siegfried. "Glen! Our Glen?" asks Sophitia and Siegfried nods. Sophitia breaths heavily. "What a relief. I thought they were going to leave us in the care of some idiot. Now I'm really happy." Sophitia smiles again. "You sure you'll be okay?" asks Siegfried. "Yeah." says Sophitia.

Siegfried walks out of the church with Sophitia and the kids. The soldiers take them to the wagon. "Alright, Glen you take care of them now you hear?" says Siegfried. Glen looks over at Siegfried. "Of course. You take care of yourself too alright." says Glen. Siegfried nods and waves good bye to Sophitia one last time before they depart. Soon they are gone and Siegfried is left by himself in the town once known as Fleetwood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Siegfried set off the next day after the survivors had gone with the soldiers to the capital. On the day they left Siegfried found the bodies of the dead and then made graves for all them. He counted everyone as he put them in and saw both familiar and unfamiliar faces. Forty-three people were counted. Forty-three people were buried. By noon was done and had given the people his final prayers. Before leaving he looks back one more time. His town had been destroyed by Dalkia. They would pay. "I'll go to Democlies. And join forces with Grandall to take down Dalkia.

Democlies lies east of the capital. It is the city at the border of Dalkia and Grandall. On his last visit he as well as a few other soldiers had fought off bandits as part of their training to become mercenaries. By the end of the day Siegfried's troop was everything but touched by the enemy. They had fought off the entire bandits with out a single loss.

Siegfried turns and looks at the road ahead of him. To get to Democlies faster he would have to pass Argon Valley, a treacherous landscape filled with deadly creatures such as the Argon Komodo, giant Arichana spider, and the Salamander. Siegfried could already feel his blood accelerate at the thought of walking into that. But it has to be done. Siegfried beings to walk down the road. It would lead him into the forest where he and Olcadan first met. From there he would go northeast and enter Argon Valley. Democlies would be only two to three days more journey afterwards.

Sophitia had now been in the cart for several hours and was already getting tired of it. Olcadan sat on the other side trying to meditate, but could not since the two children were yelling at each other. Sophitia was stepping on the wagon as it dragged on. Outside the soldiers on foot had also grown restless including Glen. They were tired and needed rest. Soon they found a clearing and stopped there. It had been the spot they had used on the way to Fleetwood. "Set up camp men, we rest here." says Glen. At the same time Sophitia pops her head out the wagon to see the soldiers. Glen walks over to her and opens the door for them to get out.

Sophitia quickly exits and stretches her arms and legs forgetting completely that there are soldiers around her. They stare at her for what seems like five seconds before she notices them. "Hey!" she exclaims and they all turn to look away from her. Beside her Glen laughs for a moment. "Sophitia I apologize for the behavior of my soldiers, but they have not seen a woman in a long time. Truly we all would like nothing more than to be with our women more then ever now that the war has begun." says Glen. "So you are married now?" asks Sophitia. "Indeed, Sophitia. Her name is Marisa and she is a mercenary from Halteese." says Glen. "So you don't spend much time with her either?" Glen nods to the question then walks her to the back of the wagon. "Here you will find more clothes. There is a spring west of here if you need to freshen up, and dinner will be in a few minutes so you better hurry." says Glen and Sophitia nods. She quickly grabs the soft clothing and goes in the direction indicated to freshen up.

"Master Olcadan there are some clothes for you too." says Glen and Olcadan is more than happy to grab them. "Excuse me." With those words Olcadan walks away to the east and goes to change. Sophitia had by now reached the spring and had taken her clothes off to bathe. The water felt warm against her skin and she was just beginning to enjoy herself when she saw another woman on the other side of the spring freshening up. "Excuse me." says Sophitia and the woman almost falls into the spring. "Who are you?" asks the woman. Somehow it sounded familiar.

"Seong-Mina?" asks Sophitia and Seong-Mina comes into view. Her hair was at her sides and her clothes (if you can call them that) were on a rock next to the spring. "Sophitia! What's up?" says Seong-Mina while hugging Sophitia. Sophitia begins to burn red hot as Seong-Mina places her arms around her. "So how have you been?" says Seong-Mina after about what seems like a whole minute. Sophitia removes Seong-Mina and goes down in the water a little. "Well me and the others are going to the capital." says Sophitia. "Is Siegfried with you?" asks Seong-Mina to which Sophitia shakes her head. "Well you better watch out. You're heading into the caves just North of here and who knows what monsters may lie in there. Well at least you don't have to worry about the Land Worm." says Seong-Mina.

Sophitia gives Seong-Mina a puzzled look and she nods her head. "Okay the Land Worm which lives in the caves has recently been acting a little strange and has now moved out of its territory. I don't know why but for some reason its gone to the Argon mountains." explains Seong-Mina. Sophitia nods and moves out of the water. The sun was beginning to set and she knew she was going to be late for dinner. "Thanks for telling me this Mina." she says as she grabs a white mini skirt, belt, and tight shirt. "Wow who picked out the clothes for you. You can see your side boobs with that thing on." says Seong-Mina as she grabs her own clothing. Sophitia looks at herself in her outfit then curses Glen. "You shouldn't talk like that. Just look at you. What protection from the elements does that give you?" says Sophitia. "Those are bold words Sophitia. Better watch out who you talk to with that tone. The world is not as nice as Fleetwood was." warns Seong-Mina.

"Your asking for it!" says Sophitia. "Bring it!" says Seong-Mina. They begin to stare off when a voice calls out to Sophitia. "Sophitia!" calls Glen. "We'll finish this later." says Sophitia and then runs off in Glen's direction. "Sophitia your going to have to toughen up if you want to live long in this world. You will see terrible things in the coming days. Be prepared for the worst." says Seong-Mina and disappears from the spring.


End file.
